Jehan (Revival of the Sins)
Jehan is the fourth Fairy Prince and is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins. His Sacred Treasure is the Fairy Blade Le Fay and his inherit power is Adapt. Appearance Jehan without his wings resembles a young child with neck-length, dark turquoise hair with light tips. He has bright yellow eyes and a small bit of stubble around his cheeks. He wears a white jacket with black outlines and blue jeans. He wears the scabbard that holds his sacred treasure on his back. His dragon tattoo is between his shoulder blades on his back. In his human form he is a well built man with a goatee and short hair. He usually goes without his jacket in this form revealing his black t-shirt. He usually uses this form when he's wearing his armor. The armor he wears is a light silver that's able to fit his human form. It has bulky shoulders and a helmet that resembles King's old helmet but without the point at the top. When he grows his wings, they are a red with brown lining at the top and resemble a moth's wings. He get's taller and his hair goes just past his tattoo. Jehan's hair spikes up at the top and is a little curlier. He now wears a scarlet tank top shirt and grey sweatpants with his wing pattern at the waist of the pants resembling Gloxinia's. He keeps his scabbard of the right side of his belt. Personality Though Jehan seems intimidating, he's truly a caring person. He's seen doing all he can for the well being of the one's he cares about. He's seen to have a serious side during battle and can sometimes lead to him not seeing important details. But, if pushed to his limits, he will kill someone if needed, though will regret it later on. History Jehan was born during the fight with Demon King Meliodas. 5 Years Ago 5 years ago, he lived a happy life as the older brother to Chrys. Though, he soon realized that, despite being older, wasn't chosen to be the Fairy King. In a fit of rage, he brutally killed his brother. Soon after, he was convicted by the kingdom of Liones for killing the Fairy King and supposedly killing several other fairies along the way. Abilities and Equipment As the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, he is an extremely powerful person. He was able to kill the strongest Fairy King at the time and able to stop an army of Holy Knights on his own. Like all fairies, he has an extra array of abilities. Though physically, he's weak, even in his human form. After growing his wings, he became far more powerful. Physically, he's stronger but not as strong to go in a hand-to-hand fight with a holy knight. Though he was able to hold back Harlequin of Repose's New True Spirit Spear with one hand. He's shown to be a fast flyer, surprising durability and endurance, and fast on his feet as well. When it comes to magic, he's very powerful. His magic is so powerful, he was able to use Basquias even better than Gloxinia. Abilities * Adapt: Jehan's inherit magical ability is Adapt. This magic allows him to adapt to any environment and situation. He's seen to adapt to Purgatory, harsh deserts, and the freezing tundra. He was also able to adapt to the ability similar to Disaster that allowed him to wield the Spirit Spear Basquias. * Levitation: Since Jehan's a fairy, he's able to levitate and fly. * Transformation: Since he's a fairy, he's able to transform his body and clothing. * Heart Reading: Since he's a fairy, he's able to read people's minds. This ability was a lot stronger when he grew his wings. * Dragon's Wrath: As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, he can use the magic within his beast mark and send out an aura of a giant dragon unleash a powerful attack. When combined with the other's beast aura, it creates the Seven Deadly Sins '''attack. Weapons * '''Le Fay: Jehan's Sacred Treasure, the Fairy Blade, le Fay, is a katana that's stronger than steel and able to cut through basically anything. It's ability Adaptive Strike '''is compatible to his ability which can allow him to use the full extent of his magic. '''Adaptive Strike '''allows Jehan to quickly adapt to anything in an instant to use the sword continuously no matter the happenings around him. * '''Basquias: After his fight with the Ten Commandments' Harlequin of Repose, he used Adapt to allow him to wield a spirit spear like a Fairy King. He was even able to use the full extent of Basquias, far more than Gloxinia could. Power Level After growing his wings, his power level are as follows: Relationships Tristan Merlin Harlequin Battles Commandments' Arc: Jehan vs Harlequin: Win Trivia * As the Fairy Prince, he can live longer than even the Fairy King * The reason his wings grew at a young age is because he is "mature" for his age * Special skill: Swordsmanship * Hobbies: Annoying the Fox's Sin of Greed * Weakness: Lack of muscles * Birthplace: Fairy Realm * What he likes about himself: His charisma * Dream/Hope: Avenging the one he killed (his brother) * Regrets: Killing his brother and almost killing the Fairy King Harlequin * The most embarrassing thing in his life: The time he lost to Tristan in arm wrestling * What he wants the most right now: Probably an ale * Favorite animal: Black Hounds * Favorite scent: The Holy Tree * Favorite food: Blade wolf burgers * Charm Point: His smile * He has a complex about his height * The person he respects the most is the previous Sin of Wrath Meliodas * A person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Merin. * He is Left Handed * Jehan's scent is rosemary